


Lionheart 狮心

by lumberjack_wannabe



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e20 Beside Still Water, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumberjack_wannabe/pseuds/lumberjack_wannabe
Summary: 自从没有了Alec，Magnus的床感觉都不像他自己的了。身边缺少了Alec温暖的存在，他的身体也感觉不再一样。从Alec牵起他手的那瞬间开始，Magnus没有浪费一点时间来修复好这两件事。[2x20续写]-当Magnus问“你想离开这里吗？”时，他真的、真的没有带着暗示些什么的目的。他甚至不知道自己在期待什么，也许是终于能把Alec拉回阁楼公寓，窝在沙发上，用魔法召唤出另一杯酒。也许是把手放到Alec的心上去感受他那稳定的、让人感到安心的心跳，然后倾过身去亲吻他正等待着的嘴唇。





	Lionheart 狮心

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lionheart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860452) by [bumblebeesknees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebeesknees/pseuds/bumblebeesknees). 



当Magnus问“你想离开这里吗？”时，他真的、真的没有带着暗示些什么的目的。他甚至不知道自己在期待什么，也许是终于能把Alec拉回阁楼公寓，窝在沙发上，用魔法召唤出另一杯酒。也许是把手放到Alec的心上去感受他那稳定的、让人感到安心的心跳，然后倾过身去亲吻他正等待着的嘴唇。

只是了解到Alec，他完全不会等待Magnus的主动 - 他多半已经靠近，嘴唇印上Magnus的，立刻就甜蜜诱人。

_你好_ _，_ 这个吻会说， _我想你了。_

不过Alec在他们走路时牵起他的手，他的手指滑进Magnus指间，如同回家一般轻松自如。他一直在偷瞄Magnus，脸上满是既松了口气又不敢相信的喜悦，而这 - 这太强烈了。

Alec看他的样子总是 _太强烈了_ ，而Magnus现在的感知是被放大的，是夸张的，是马力加足到一百的。仅在几分钟前，过去几天累积起的精疲力尽都在拉拽他的骨头，Magnus都能直接倒在床上就睡，甚至能设法忽略掉这行为的不妥、冰冷和空虚。但之后Alec找到了他，拒绝让他溜走，Magnus依然能感受到那对自己的影响。

肾上腺素在他的静脉里和血液一起流淌，在Alec皮肤的触碰下擦出火花。寒冷的天气缓和了其中一些，Alec温暖的笑容令他没有任何抵抗能力。每当他感到Alec的手指无意中抚过他的指节，那如花般绽放的柔情也令他没有任何抵抗能力。

“还是不敢相信一切都结束了，”Alec说，尽管他听起来并不难过。他听起来很开心，Magnus想。他听起来轻松了些，仿佛他终于卸下了肩膀上的重担。“我几乎不知道该做什么了。”

 “去巴厘岛待几天，”Magnus提议，他的脚趾头因这个念头卷曲起来，离他上一次回到岛上已经过去了太久，“在沙滩上消磨消磨时间，晒晒太阳。”

“听起来像是你想做的事，”Alec笑着回答，他有多久没听到过Alec的笑声了？“但不了，我有计划的，Magnus，我们早上应该谈谈如何重建理事会的事。”

有些震惊，Magnus问，“你想重建理事会？即使Valentine已经死了？”

“当然，Valentine不是对异世界者唯一的威胁，”Alec说，他奇怪地看了Magnus一眼，“我们不能放松警惕，这个委员会不是特殊的 - 如果我们想能看到真正的改变，它必须长期存在。”

Magnus停了下来，他们牵在一起的手也将Alec拉停。

不确定如何表达那让他的心跳在耳朵里轰隆作响的的感情，Magnus说，“你真的要把它坚持到底。”

“显然，”Alec说，让Magnus不安的是，他的眉头开始皱起，“我什么时候不坚持——”

“从不。”Magnus迅速地说，突然急切地想确保Alec明白这点，因为 - 这是真的。Alec从未做过让Magnus觉得他不会坚持到底的事情，Alec宁愿自己在圣廷和他手下的暗影猎人中变得不受欢迎，也要追求那哪怕是很小的进步。因为他真心实意地相信这是迈出的第一步，这是他对异世界的责任。

Magnus没有一丝疑问，就算他现在把Alec的心扔到靴子底下踩碎，Alec仍然会把他这不可能实现的理想主义目标坚持下去，会试图在他和Magnus的两方族人间、在几个世纪那么深远的沟壑上架起一座桥梁。

再一次，这领悟的轰动如同一辆迎面而来的火车撞向他 - Magnus能够同时拥有两者，一直如此。他能够拥有那完全将他吞噬的爱意，他也能善待仰仗自己的族人，因为Alec - Alec会帮助他。Magnus怎么会没有看到这点？

“Magnus？”Alec问道，现在他真皱起了眉，“怎么了？”

“没事。”Magnus说，突然间再次看向Alec变得痛苦，Magnus几乎想避开Alec温柔的凝视。

是Alec找到他，向他道歉。Magnus几乎无法直视他，他如此轻松地就揽下全部责任，这个傻男孩甚至也许没想过Magnus也做错了什么 - 甚至觉得Magnus斩断关系、冷漠相待的做法是他应得的、是意料之中的。他没有犹豫就再次向Magnus袒露心扉，向前翘起的下巴几乎带着点挑衅，像在问他敢不敢。

_是的，我爱你，我哪都不去，_ 那姿态似乎说道，即使Alec的手因紧张而震颤着，不知道Magnus会如何回答， _但接下去就由你决定了，Magnus - 你要怎么做？_

Magnus一定是安静了太久，因为Alec开口说，“你确定吗，因为——”

他没能说完这句话，Magnus就走进他的私人空间将他向后推去，直到他贴上身后小巷的粗糙砖墙。有些震惊，他朝Magnus眨了眨浅褐色的大眼睛，睫毛的影子落在面颊凸起处。他的心脏突然在身体里捶响，每一次跳动都弹在Magnus的掌心。

Alec安静地问，“Magnus？”

“我也爱你，”Magnus说，喉咙发紧。这不是对于Alec方才问题的回答，但这是Magnus必须说出口的事实，他必须让Alec听到，“还有我很抱歉，关于所有发生的事情里我的那部分。”

“你在说什么？”Alec问道，眉头因困惑向中间靠拢。

“你知道的，我的冲动，我的责骂。我伤害了你，而且 - 我是故意的。我故意让自己变得冷漠，当你说想谈谈的时候，我以为，”Magnus咽了下口水，他的喉咙很干，“说实话，如果你想揍我一拳我也不会很惊讶。”

Alec被Magnus的话惊到了，然后笑出了声。

被这反应刺到了，Magnus说，“为什么你——”

“我很抱歉，我很抱歉，”Alec说，“你怎么能以为我会——”笑意还停留在他的唇边和眼角，Alec小心翼翼地抬起一只手摸上Magnus的脸颊，他说，“你知道我爱这张脸的。”

他是那么温柔，Magnus闭上眼睛，靠上那触碰，Alec手指上那些熟悉的硬结刺痒着Magnus的皮肤，“那不是我的道歉中你应该关注的部分。”

“何不如让我来烦恼应该关注你的哪一部分。”

就这样Alec靠了过来，他抬起Magnus的下巴，用自己的嘴唇捕捉到Magnus的。他是柔和也不索求的，通常只在清晨的金色阳光下才有的样子。他是那么可爱，Magnus几乎无法承受。是Magnus把急切带入这个吻中 - 他张开嘴，弯曲手指攥住Alec的衬衣，将他拉近。

Magnus总是觉得亲吻Alec本身而言就是一种完整的体验，但此时此刻，这仿佛是他第一次发现这点，每一个细节都被热切地突显出来，滚烫地烙进Magnus的脑海。Alec嘴唇那热情的温度让Magnus感到脊椎发麻，他不得紧闭双眼来全神贯注在Alec舌头慵懒诱惑的挤压上。他如同一位夜幕中低语的祈祷者，敬畏地叹息Magnus的名字。

_我很抱歉，_ Alec之前说过，他的注视就像超新星的双子星，烧透了Magnus， _没有你我活不下去。_

“我爱你。”Alec现在低语道，他的脑袋向后靠上了墙，而Magnus从他的嘴唇上转移，沿着偏转符文的线条吮吸着Alec脖颈的曲线。他尝到了咸味，感到Alec的脉搏在他唇下颤振。Alec用双手抱住Magnus的后脑勺，当Magnus咬下去时他粗喘出声，手指试图抓住Magnus的短发。

“上帝啊，Magnus。”Magnus轻哼回应，没有停下对Alec脖子的轻咬，他用舌头抚过柔软的肌肤。符文会掩饰住大部分的淤青，但不是所有。只是想想明早醒来时的景象，发现Magnus用嘴留下的痕迹偷偷从那片黑色中冒出，就非常的 - 非常的以最原始野性的方式令人满足。他更用力地咬了下去，用上更多的牙齿，Alec发出的声音是完全不得体的。

Magnus想再听一次，他的手向Alec的裤腰摸去，几乎没有停留就用手指探向前部。

“噢，”Alec战栗地说，“我想你了。”

Alec - 他硬了。如果Magnus能把目光从Alec脸上移开向下看，他肯定能看到那根阴茎的修长轮廓。因这念头，Magnus口中唾液泛滥得是那样淫秽。他张开手，用手掌按压上那段长度，从Alec口中逼出呻吟，那声音在小巷里回荡，在空气中徘徊不去。

“ _Magnus。_ ”仅仅两个音节，但它们依然消失在他短促的呼吸里，他几乎是无助地在Magnus手上摩擦着自己，紧紧抓住Magnus的肩膀保持平衡。

距他上次这样占有Alec已经过去了太久，他考虑就在这里帮他弄出来 - 跪下来解开Alec的裤子，给他吸出来，让他弯下腰。不告诉他魔法已经让他们隐身，也减小了他们的动静。让他以为外面的世界能听见他们，看看他是否会保持安静，还是当他在Magnus的阴茎上释放自己时，依然会用那破碎的声音呼喊Magnus的名字。

这是个偶然的念头，几乎刚出现就消失了。Magnus没有移开放在Alec双腿间的手，没有停下透过那令人恼火的厚实衣物阻碍对他的挑逗。Magnus绝对无法移开自己的身体，不能在那些来自Alec的饱受折磨的小声响都是因为他发出的时候 - 但当他抬起头看向Alec的眼睛，发现他的瞳孔扩散开来，几乎把虹膜里的颜色全部挤了出去。Magnus能看到他的影像在那片纯黑色中凝视着自己，他脑海里所有的关连都因这景象消失殆尽。

“噢，”Magnus说，那是一声抵在Alec精致嘴唇上的低语，“我是如此想念看到你这个样子。”

“如果你要在这里操我，你必须动作快点。”Alec说，他闭上眼睛，在Magnus紧握住自己时哽咽出声，只是多用了一点点力气，“我 - 啊 - 我从上次起就没再射过，和你的那次。”

Magnus僵住了，Alec的脸颊早就是潮红一片，不过现在那红色更加突显。

“什么。”Magnus虚弱地说。

“为什么你这么惊讶，”Alec说，他喘不上气，听起来几乎是防备的，“你知道我不喜欢自己来，而且我 - 不管怎样我最后还是会想着你结束，而你那时在生我的气，我觉得那很怪。”

他的话里有一丝尖锐，一种Magnus意识到是用来掩饰 - 窘迫的，也许吧。Magnus不知道Alec为何也许会为这种引发出能穿透Magnus的欲望并完全吞噬他的事情感到难堪，他眼里的魔法屏障一定是落下了，因为毫无征兆的，Alec在一声安静的呜咽中分开嘴唇，他的胯部在他对上Magnus的目光时颤抖着。

“如果你 - 如果你继续这样，”Alec说，他开始在Magnus身上蹭着自己，“我会射在裤子里，毁了这一切的。”

好像那真的会毁了 _任何事_ 一样，Magnus开口时声音是沙哑的，“别担心，亲爱的，我会照顾好你。”

一扇传送门已经在他们身旁出现，Magnus的意识并未适应时间和空间的扭曲，不过那些无法计量的需求抓挠过他的血管，急切地渴望将Alec在他身下展开。他之前是那样坚定地把自己对Alec的渴望搁浅，击碎体内那片压抑的感觉就像揭露了事实一般。Alec已经开始笨拙地摸索着Magnus的皮带，在Magnus领他走向传送门进入卧室时将它扯松，始终亲吻着他。

Alec，在Magnus离开时甚至没有碰过自己，他一定太紧绷了，大概会在Magnus用手环上他后的一分钟里就缴械。

“把你的皮带掉在那边了。”Alec在亲吻间道歉，他把外套从Magnus的肩膀上拉下来，Magnus也这么做了，让它皱巴巴地堆在地板上。

“我根本不在乎。”那根皮带花了Magnus两千欧元，跟重新拥有Alec相比，那简直是小到可笑的代价。

这就像他们的第一次重演，他们费劲地踢掉鞋子，用脚趾头踩掉袜子，Alec在Magnus的唇边轻笑着，在他向后倒去，陷入Magnus的枕头山里时，依然亲吻着Magnus，将他拽向自己。他抬起膝盖，分开双腿，给Magnus空出完美的位置，让Magnus紧紧压在他肿胀的勃起上。

当他们在彼此身上摩擦时，Alec发出了最愉悦的声音。而当Magnus抽身离开，他有一瞬间的困惑。不过在Magnus的手滑进他的衣服底下，一路从他的身侧摸到肋骨时就消散了，他的肌肉在Magnus的触摸下颤动着。

他拉了拉那衣领，低声说，“把这个脱掉。”

Alec就抬起肩膀让Magnus把它拉掉，他的头发因布料的拉拽变得凌乱，加上他亮晶晶的眼睛和被彻底吻过的嘴唇，Magnus还能从他脖子上看到一点点淤青的吻痕 - Alec已经看起来像是被好好操过却还在渴望一样，他茫然又急切的目光里的一切都在恳求更多。

Magnus想不到比答应他更高级的特权了，于是他就这么做了 - 他在Alec的双腿间弯下身，再次吻上他的嘴唇。他把一只手插进Alec的柔软黑发中，另一只向Alec的胸部滑去，他的指尖无意中刮过一颗坚硬的乳头。他在Alec饱受摧残的嘴唇上咬了一口，吞下紧接而来惊讶的含混呻吟。

甚至不去假装试图做出回应，Alec弓起身迎合着这个吻，他的手指游走在Magnus的身体上，从脖颈到腰肢。他的手指很灵活，先解开纽扣，再拉下拉链，然后伸进去把Magnus握进手中。

“啊，天使，没必要对我这么温柔。”Magnus说，在Alec小心的触碰下，快感和挫败一起贯穿他的身体，那是Alec担心自己的皮肤在没有润滑的情况下太过粗糙。但之后Alec听进了Magnus的话，他握得更紧，他手腕的撸动更加连贯 - Magnus记起自己有多爱这个，有多爱那种灼烧感和随之而来的愉悦。Alec大拇指上的硬茧抚过Magnus阴茎的顶部，那感觉太 - 太强烈了，Magnus因此颤抖，他把脸埋进Alec脖颈和肩膀间的炙热的凹陷处。

Alec可靠的双手是一种来自天堂的赐福，Magnus很肯定，尽管谁都说不准这到底是给Alec的礼物还是给Magnus的。但现在Magnus所能意识到的只有Alec的手一定是为此而生的，Alec的全部都是为他而生的。他生来为了爱慕Magnus，为了将这辉煌又磨人的愉悦从他身体里引诱出来。

接着Alec心烦意乱地在Magnus耳朵里低语，听起来几乎是沮丧的，“这行不通。”

“亲爱的，”Magnus说，因为他从未听过一句错得如此离谱的陈述，“让我向你保证，这个 - 这肯定行得通。”

“你那条讨厌的 - 裤子还是什么 - 在挡道。”然后令Magnus恐慌的是，Alec开始抽身。

“ _Alexander，_ ”Magnus抱怨着抬起头，遭到背叛一般地看向Alec，“你在做什——”

“把那些脱掉。”Alec说，他试图在这么做的同时去亲吻Magnus，用他本应包裹在那根阴茎上的手指游走在所能触及到的Magnus衣衫下的每一寸肌肤上。他把双腿张得更开，抬起脚来把Magnus的裤腰向下推去，直到它们被褪至膝盖。他的脚后跟沿着Magnus光裸的大腿再次向上提起，然后做了同样的动作 - 这次褪去的是Magnus的内裤。

操，Magnus想，Alec究竟从哪里想出这些主意的？

当Magnus起身时Alec发出一声不满的细碎呻吟，但Magnus用一句很快的“让我来——”使他安静下来，紧接着他身上的每一件衣物都消失了，“好点吗？”

“好太多了。”Alec说，他眼中朦胧的欲望一下变得锐利，当他注视着Magnus赤裸的胸口时又温柔下来，Magnus追随他的目光去看是什么吸引了他的注意力，然后 - 噢。

是Alec送给他的护身符，由一根细绳穿起，挂在他的脖子上。

忽然间Magnus能听到自己震耳欲聋的心跳声，几乎害怕Alec的反应。

“你还留着它？”Alec低声问，他伸手去摸那金红色的挂坠。他的触碰是试探的，仿佛有点相信一旦他完全接触到，那东西就会消失一般。

这不该让人感到受伤 - 不该在他们像这样互相缠绕在一起时 - 但Magnus依然感到那话语将他刺穿。他记得一只手捏着护身符，另一只手拿着仙灵女王的玫瑰，花瓣慢慢变成黑色，  但哪怕是陪伴着Magnus度过了糟糕时光，那护身符看起来还是全新的，好似被施了保护咒。

它可以给你带来好运和守护，Alec那天说，急切又对自己真诚直白的魅力浑然不知。Magnus当时感到那样的满足，心脏似乎要顶到他的喉咙，让讲话和呼吸变得不可能。

当他低声回应时，完全相同的感觉穿透他的身体，“我当然留着。”

Alec摇摇头，仿佛不敢相信。Magnus没能找到机会怪他 - 为竟然有那么片刻认为Magnus会傻到丢弃那个浸满Alec爱意的物件 - 因为Alec用手指缠上细绳，将Magnus拉下来撞上自己的嘴唇，给他一个深吻。

房间里的气氛开始转变，在他们之间。Alec的手指在Magnus背上的抚摸逐渐没有那么疯狂，添了更多溺爱。Magnus的嘴唇抵住Alec的，嘴里的神经敏感地刺痛着。自他们回到这里后的第一次，当Magnus从他的嘴唇转移到他的嘴角、到他的下巴时，Alec没有抱怨，他凸起的喉结在柔软肌肤下移动着。

Magnus继续向下亲去，他在Alec的胸口印下湿吻，再到他的腹部。Alec双手插入Magnus的发间，在Magnus用舌头舔过他身上的符文和凹陷的肚脐时，他稍稍使力拉了下。在Magnus终于、终于要扒掉他的裤子时，Alec挺起胯让Magnus将它们脱下，扔到一边。

Alec看起来就像是由Magnus有过的最下流、最堕落的性幻想构建出来的，目光强烈，嘴唇微张，被啃得通红。他脸颊上的颜色渗透到脖子和肩膀上，直到胸口才消散。他的阴茎在小腹上硬挺着，顶部就跟他的嘴巴一样红润，已经挂上了前液的小水珠。

Alec闭上眼睛，他慢慢地伸出一只手去谨慎地摸自己，他的触碰很轻，修长有力的手指尖勉强地擦过那坚挺，因为Alec显然热爱用这种方式折磨自己，起起停停，直到最终点，他是Magnus见过的在延迟自己得到满足中的最虔诚信徒。

Magnus一丝抱怨都没有，他光这个就能坚持数小时。跪在Alec的双腿间，指甲流连在Alec的大腿内侧，看着Alec抚慰自己。他还无法完全直视着Magnus做这个，但每当Magnus低声说“让我看看你，亲爱的。”，他越来越容易顺从了。

他全身颤抖的样子，他不得不阻止自己的身体本能才能不避开Magnus热烈目光的样子，他不习惯自己战士的身体像这样被人渴望垂涎的样子。

纵观他的生命，Magnus得到也失去过数不清的美人和无价之物。Alec不附属于他，但他在许多方面都把自己奉献给了Magnus。忽然间Magnus意识到他从未对过去的任何事物有过如此的占有欲 - 保护欲 - 只对Alec的这番景象，这番用Magnus离开后再也没有用过的方式给自己带来快感的景象。

这样行不通，Magnus想。他暂时不去理会自己那硬到疼痛的、被忽视的勃起，温柔地移开Alec放在自己身上的手。Magnus舔湿自己的嘴唇，Alec漏出一声含混不清的呻吟，他的胯部猛地向上抬起，好似在试图寻找通向Magnus嘴巴的路。而Magnus再也等不及了，他毫不夸张地不想在低下头前再浪费另一秒钟——

“等等。”Alec说，他声音里有种极度的被摧毁和不设防，令Magnus停了下来听他继续讲。Alec坐了起来，胸口起伏着，他听起来是清晰连贯的，尽管他刚阻止了Magnus想要做的事，从Magnus的角度看来，那简直是个人失败。

“我想要 - 我想要你和我做爱。”他说，迅速又喘不上气。Magnus的阴茎跳动了一下，他的身体处理这话的速度比他的大脑要快，“我想在你做的时候看着你。”

等Alec终于提完他的要求，Magnus需要一点时间来 - 呼吸。

这不是没有前例的，但是出乎意料的。他们一般不做完全套，在不那样做也能享受很多乐趣时 - Alec喜欢Magnus用嘴巴带着让他感到荣幸的欲望吮吸他，而且这样做更快、更简单。

但他们以前那么做过一次，Alec既渴望又焦虑，他是那样紧张 - 还因紧张对自己很失望 - Magnus不得不花了感觉是好几个小时的时间来让Alec一点点放松下来。回想起来，Magnus大概花了 _太多的_ 时间 - 也可能是这种刺激让Alec变得太过敏感 - 因为等到Magnus的两根手指以完美角度深入接触到他的前列腺时，Alec已经快要疯了。

这太强烈了，事后Alec说，精疲力尽，像被抽去了骨头。那是一种难以置信的感觉，因此他不能经常这么做。但他今天想要这个，他现在想要这个。

心跳突然加速，Magnus问，“你确定吗？”

“在你把那条龙从天上打下来时我就确定了，”Alec说，他的眼睛里的淡褐色只剩下一个细圈，包围着中间深渊般的黑色，“你想要吗？”

“ _我_ 想要——”这个问题太荒唐了，Magnus甚至没法重复完。从过去这些日子里完全无法触碰Alec到 - 到这样，到不止能从他可爱的嘴巴、有力的双手和无尽绵延的温暖肌肤里得到满足 - 还能埋入他体内灼热的最深处——

Magnus必须进行一次深呼吸来让自己平静。

“我想要。”他说，简单且坦诚，然后凑过去再次亲吻Alec。

这次的吻带着更多的热度，更多的目的，嘴巴张得更大，吻得更加凌乱。Magnus体内有一股复兴的疯狂能量在燃烧，引领他的想法汇聚成唯一的焦点。当他将Alec轻轻向上拉起时，他没有停下亲吻Alec，直到Alec的身体支撑在在身后的枕头山上。当Alec把脚平放在毯子上，把他弯折的双腿张得更开，在他膝盖间腾出更多空间时，兴奋感沿着Magnus的脊椎喷薄而出。

Magnus后退一点来好好看他，他好奇第一次时他是如何做到的 - 在Alec如此伸展开时专心去准备好他。他那令人陶醉的凝视里的一切，他那分开的双腿，都在乞求Magnus来要他、来索取、来占领。这几乎是令人感到冒犯的，Alec让Magnus将自己吞食下肚变得如此简单。

他盯着Alec的勃起硬邦邦地靠在他小腹上的样子看，他思索着从这个角度无法完全看到Alec的入口，但知道它就在那里，在等待Magnus去打开 - 他一定是盯了太久，因为Alec发出了不满的声音，他开始把手伸向两腿之间，微微向上挺了下胯，这让Magnus付诸行动。

“噢，不。”Magnus说，他抓住Alec的手腕把他的手推开，“我会照顾好它的，亲爱的。”

一句巧妙的反驳毫无疑问已经等待在Alec的舌尖，但当Magnus开始摘下他的戒指，他能确确实实地看到Alec表情的变化，精确到能发现他大脑里所有条理性消失的那瞬间。刚刚的挫败消散成为不受控制的欲望，他目光里的热度上升到仿佛火山岩浆一般。他看着Magnus扭动那些戒指，将它们一个个摘下，然后漫不经心地一挥手，把它们都驱逐回梳妆台里。

Alec的呼吸变得更加急促，嘴唇分开，一种比本能更深的感觉驱使Magnus向前伸出一只没有遮挡的手，去小心翼翼地、试探性地抚摸Alec柔软的嘴唇。 Alec等都没等就伸出了舌头，他舔了舔Magnus的指尖，然后把一根、两根手指含进嘴里。他吮吸时没有把目光从Magnus身上移开，他舔湿了Magnus的手指，下流至极的声音在安静的房间里回荡。

进入Alec的需求变得至高无上，随着一声湿滑的 _啵_ ，Magnus抽出手指，向下伸去，用它们抚过Alec紧闭的火热入口。

Alec因冰冷的触碰嘶了一声，他立即抓住Magnus的胳膊不让他有机会先开口，“你要 - 你是要 ——”

“当然不，”Magnus责怪道，对于他来说，把手指上的唾液变成更温暖润滑的液体是再简单不过的事情，“给我点信心，Alexander，把那条腿驾到我肩膀上。”

Alec呼出一口带笑的气，他按要求做了，“好的，好的。”

Magnus稍稍转头在Alec大腿内侧亲了一下，他抽出一个枕头塞到Alec身下，“为我放松下来，亲爱的。”

Alec，可以预料到的，没能放松下来，尽管他努力做出的尝试就很值得大肆赞扬了。当Magnus插入第一根手指时，他喘息出声，仿佛惊讶于自己有多容易就接纳了它，他在Magnus的指关节上缩紧。等Alec适应了一根以后，两根手指需要更多功夫 - 进入前再次润滑他的手指，慢慢移动它们直到插入三分之一的长度。

“啊，”Alec轻喊出声，本能地试图一次又一次在Magnus手上缩紧，但又无法做到。两根手指的宽度与一根相比简直是两个世界，Magnus试着让他平静下来，一只手安抚着Alec的胯骨， “就 - 就给我一点时间。

等到Magnus完全进入，汗水已经聚集在Alec的额头和发际线上。Magnus以轻浅地抽动开始，让Alec适应那种模糊的、几乎难以忍受的被打开、被填满的感觉。他交叉着手指，小心地弯曲转折它们来扩张Alec。

当他在Alec体内轻轻弯起手指，试图找到那个保证会令他发狂的点时，Alec咬住下唇，再一次在Magnus的手指上绷紧。Magnus不得不移开放在Alec膝盖上的另一只手，用掌根压住自己的勃起，试图缓和这牢牢攥紧他的全新等级的欲望。他在欲望驱使下好奇上一次也是第一次时，Alec是如何容纳下他的阴茎的。

但慢慢又坚定地，Alec适应了体内的抽插，他开始在Magnus的手指上有节奏地扭动起来。他的勃起随着身体的每一次移动拍打在小腹上，前端溢出几滴粘稠的白色液体。当Alec突然颤抖着喊出一声尖锐的“Magnus”时，他知道他找到了，Alec试图攥紧那真丝床单，也只是徒劳。那仅仅是轻轻滑过，Magnus的指尖轻擦着那片神经 - 但Alec给出了反应，他的腿从Magnus肩膀上滑下，突然间Magnus能完全看清了，他能清楚地看见自己的手指消失在Alec肿胀的双球之后，那 - 那太强烈了。

“如果你能看到自己现在的样子，”Magnus低语道，把视线从那里移到Alec的眼睛上，“准备好接受三根了吗，亲爱的？”

Alec眼睛紧闭，嘴巴张开来浅浅呼吸。

“是的，”他说，声音沙哑，“是的 - 来吧。”

当Magnus抽出手指时他啜泣出声，但Magnus没让他等上片刻就插入了三根手指。那速度让Alec又发出一声呜咽，肌肉收紧。保持着不动，Magnus庆幸于之前他用两根手指扩张得很彻底，因为Alec只过了几秒就扭动起来，都不等Magnus开始。他把身体向下压去，再退回，他扭动着臀部，去追逐之前Magnus手指擦过时引出的炽热快感。

从Magnus跪在Alec双腿之间的位置来看，他能看到所有：身体被填满并一直被Magnus让人火大得轻轻挑弄他的勃起，挫败感和缓慢积累起的快感都在膨胀。

“停下 - 别浪费时间了，”僵硬破碎的句子被吐出，“拜托，Magnus。”

“做梦吧。”Magnus说，然后弯曲他的手腕，开始带有目的地抽动手指。

“狗娘养的，”Alec骂道，他的眼睛向后翻去，脊椎向上拱起，把自己推向Magnus的手指，无助地纯粹抽插着。他们两人找到了正好的角度，Alec臀部的每一次扭动都能让Magnus的手指擦过他的前列腺。他总在感受到一点点快感出现的迹象时躲开，再急切地压回来，“就再 - 再进来一点点，求你了Magnus，我好 - 这不够——”

“你想要什么，我的爱？”Magnus问，即使他知道答案。他也不知道以这种方式逗弄Alec是为了得到什么，直到Alec睁开眼睛，绝美又凶狠的表情展露在脸上。他直勾勾地盯着Magnus，眼睛里充满了渴望。

Magnus的皮肤在燃烧，感觉就像在肌肉上拉伸来开。而肌肉已经因他为了控制住欲望做出的努力绷得紧紧的，来锁住想要爆发的魔法。那些魔法试图逃脱出他的身体，去环绕上Alec的，向Alec展示他那美丽身躯能达到的快感极限。很快他就再也不需要压抑了，他润滑了自己的阴茎做准备，几乎被大拇指扫过顶部的感觉搞得快要发疯，他握紧了柱身，沿着血管撸动了几下，然后他想起任何事物都无法和Alec给他的惊人感觉相提并论。

“进来，”Alec说，他似乎无法停下臀部的扭动，“我准备好了，Magnus - 就 - 就操我，和我做爱，上帝啊，无所谓了 - 快进来。”

绝对没有哪个宇宙里的Magnus会不立刻遵循这个命令 - 但也绝对没有哪个宇宙里的Magnus会不去亲吻Alec，所以他先这样做了，凑过去在那嘴唇上吻出一声绝望的嘶哑呻吟。

Alec的臀部已经向上挺起，仿佛在试图去追Magnus抽出的手指。Alec无法保持静止的样子；他的阴茎渗出前液和眼神茫然的样子；他把双腿拉到胸前，尽可能把它们分到最开，给Magnus提供最简单容易的进入方式的样子 - Alec极度渴望地想被进入，而Magnus更加急切地想进入他。

Magnus把自己抵上Alec的入口，手撑在Alec的膝盖上，轻声说，“你真是我见过的最精致的造物，Alexander。”Alec的眼睛里因这意外的赞美散发出光芒，当Magnus终于进入Alec时，他就凝视着那片光。

Alec体内因Magnus早前的努力还很湿滑，但当Magnus插入时，他的呼吸依然被挤出身体。三根手指只能做到这样了，随着他更加深入那美味又无止境的热情深渊，Magnus能感觉到Alec为他打开自己。这感觉太好了，那热烈的欲望以他的阴茎为中心扩散至全身的感觉，那胺多酚冲入他的血液里、神经元叫嚣着失控的感觉，Magnus几乎无法承受。

他是那么热、那么紧，当Magnus终于停下时，只是因为他实际上无法再进得更深 - Alec本能地咬紧了他，肌肉环在Magnus的阴茎上运动着，又无法合上。

Magnus几乎没注意到灯光随着一声爆裂声灭了，一浪又一浪的巨大快感无法控制地席卷他全身，他呻吟着Alec的名字，当Alec喘着粗气吐出一句“Magnus，哦上帝啊，这太多了——”时，Magnus感到他的失控再次升级。

Alec的眼睛紧闭，张着嘴粗浅地喘着气。当Magnus在他体内抽动，他的背从床上挺起，一声兴奋的呻吟被挤了出来。

“我能感觉到你在我体内，你就在 - 你就在那里。”这是Magnus得到了唯一警告，然后Alec就用腿环上了他。他把两只脚踝在Magnus的脊椎底部钩在一起，把他固定住。他的手撑在Magnus的肩膀上开始不协调地把自己推下去，在Magnus身上操着自己，“来吧，操我，Magnus——”

Magnus是无法熬过今晚了，但如果他在一切结束之前就缴械，他会被诅咒的。

不得不从Alec那难以置信的热度里抽出是极其痛苦的，即使只有这样他才能再次进入，一次又一次。Alec几乎在每次Magnus把他的阴茎狠狠撞进来时都呜咽着叫出他的名字，很快Alec就不再摆动身体去迎合Magnus的撞击，反之紧紧抓住他。他距离高潮的边缘太近了，以致于无法跟上Magnus全力索取的节奏。Magnus每三秒就扫过一次他的前列腺，这肯定令他疯狂，因为他 - 他就这么承受着。

他最终贴上了Magnus，额头抵在对方的肩膀上。Magnus能在耳旁听到并感到Alec的每一次粗重呼吸，当他没力气继续握紧Magnus的胳膊时，他抓住了Magnus的背。他的指甲嵌进Magnus的肩胛骨里，然后沿着脊椎向下滑动。Magnus不禁吃痛，这感觉将他向高潮边缘推了一把，让他的抽插变得更快、更不稳定。

“Magnus，”Alec说，他听起来被摧毁了，“我快到了，我 - 我要射了——”

“好，”Magnus说，这什么也不是 - 甚至几乎不是一个回复 - 但Alec把它当做了许可，“好的，Alexander——”

直到这时Alec才把手从Magnus身上挪开，一只手抓住床单固定自己，另一只手环上了自己的勃起。

“Magnus，”Alec再次喊他，“Magnus，Magnus——”这大概是今晚的第九十八、九十九、一百次，但Magnus永远不会厌倦从Alec嘴里听到他的名字。他永远不会厌倦看到Alec现在这个模样，绝望而沉沦。他在达到顶点的快感间向后仰头，汗水沿着他的发丝滴下。Magnus的全部视线缩小到Alec拱起的脖颈上，缩小到喉结随着努力呼吸而移动的样子，缩小到苍白皮肤上偏转符文的凌厉线条。

Alec对Magnus的冗长呼唤被达到高潮时的剧烈喘息打断，爆发出的滚烫液体击中Magnus的小腹。当Alec最后一次紧紧收缩时，Magnus的呻吟在墙壁间回响，消散后还依然在他耳朵里飘荡。Alec低沉满足地叹息着倒在枕头上，他看起来是如此美好，这景象攥紧了Magnus急速跳动的心脏，令它颤抖。

当Magnus在他体内抽动时，Alec的表情经历了细微变化，当他睁开眼睛，他的目光是溺爱的、是幸福的。

“别减速，”他声音嘶哑地说，“这 - 这挺强烈的，但 - 噢 - 这感觉真好，继续。”

如果Alec不想让Magnus完全失控的话，他必须停止说出这样的话。已经感觉到自己正在分崩离析，Magnus的魔法从他的内核里蔓延开来，不断向外扩散。他离高潮很近了，他的皮肤在嗡嗡作响，他的双手在Alec的胸口和膝盖上发着抖。

“别克制，”Alec说，即使他不知道原因，他也得出了正确结论，“释放吧。”

“我不能，”Magnus轻声说，他的视觉里已经有金色开始流淌，“我不——”

“释放吧。”Alec重复道，他直视着Magnus的眼睛。带电的蓝色火花喷涌而出，有那么短暂又令人恐惧的一瞬间，Magnus以为Alec会退缩。为遮盖住他的巫师标记花的力气变得太多了，而Magnus的魔法想做的，只有不被束缚地去爱Alec的身体。它们中的一点散落到Alec光滑的脸部线条上，随着一声爆裂，消失成一束轻烟。

Alec甚至没有眨眼，他伸手去摸Magnus的脸，他的表情是那样温柔，而Magnus无处可藏。这太多了，对于Magnus来说无法承受 - “你为什么还要遮住它们？你知道的 - 你知道我觉得你的眼睛是极其迷人的。”

Magnus在克制的不光是他的眼睛，但Alec话一出口，就将Magnus全部瓦解。他达到高潮时发出的声音是无法修补的破碎，Alec抱着他度过整个过程，他灵活的手指轻抚着Magnus的脊椎。等到Magnus倒在他的胸口，Alec也没有松手。他的体毛戳在Magnus的脸颊上，他持续有力的心跳声在Magnus耳朵里是如此美妙、令人心安。

他们保持着结合在一起的姿势躺了一会儿，Alec抬起手，温柔地挠着Magnus的后脑勺。

“嘿。”他说，安静又满足。Magnus闭上眼睛，让Alec温暖的声音包裹住自己。

“你好呀，”Magnus说，“多么好的一种结束战争的方式。”

Alec笑了笑，Magnus能听到那笑意是如何在Alec的胸腔里扩散的，“比牛排和热水澡还好？”

“好了很多级，不过希望我们也能完成牛排和泡澡的部分。”

“当然，”Alec严肃地同意道，“不过也许先睡一会儿。”

他已经是那么顺从地躺在Magnus身下，准备好滑入那个梦乡了。Magnus肯定把Alec在恋人这方面宠坏了，如果他甚至不考虑一下就这样入睡的影响的话 - 但鉴于Magnus永远不打算放Alec去找别人，也非常乐意在这方面照顾好Alec，这就不是问题。

摇摇头，Magnus召唤来一块湿毛巾为他们清理。花了巨大的努力，他抽身离开Alec，从他身上翻滚下来，Alec猛地吸了口气。

“噢，”他说，无意识地并拢他的双腿，“这个 - 我都忘记了，之后会感觉多么不一样。”

“我知道，亲爱的。”Magnus说，他撑起身体，伸出一只手抚慰着Alec的胯骨。

“为什么你不用魔法把它们变走？”当Magnus用那块温暖的毛巾把他小腹上的精液擦去时，Alec问道，他听起来既昏昏欲睡，又被逗乐了。他听起来有点好奇，但并不反对，所以Magnus继续下去。

“我不知道。”Magnus说，和其他恋人在一起时，他会念个咒把它们清理干净。即使是上一次和Alec做爱，他也用了魔法，这样他们才能更快一些回到拥抱着彼此的姿势上。但这次 - 这次是不一样的。Magnus仍然感觉自己像在一个既完美又坚不可摧的时刻里，他想尽自己所能地去延长它。“我猜，我就是喜欢这个想法，用我的手来照顾你，用这样一种纯真的方式。”

Alec笑了，在Magnus用毛巾轻轻沿着他的阴茎擦过时微颤了一下，当Magnus温柔地分开他的双腿，把毛巾向更下方伸去，小心地轻拭着Alec光滑敏感的入口时，Alec的微颤变成了全身的颤抖。

“噢，”Alec说，他闭上了眼睛，脚趾头在床单上蜷曲起来，他保持着不动直到Magnus擦完。“好的，谢谢你，你做得很好，我感觉被好好照顾到了，你想要我也这么做吗？”

“没有必要，亲爱的，都搞定了。”

Magnus把用过的毛巾扔去了脏衣篮，然后在Alec身边躺下。他拉过Alec的一只胳膊，让它环上自己的肩膀，他的一只手搁在Alec胸口，还没等过一秒Alec就用自己的手覆盖上Magnus的，把他们的手指缠在一起。

一点苦乐参半的感觉向他袭来，他想起在今夜之前最后一次握住Alec手的时候，那正是在他斩断他们之前。接之而来的是一阵势不可挡的感激 - 为重新将Alec拥入怀中，为生命里再次拥有Alec可靠坚定的存在。Alec一直都在那里，是不是？等待着Magnus回头 - 在Magnus无法找到归路时追随他而来。

想到他今晚可能会独自一人回到这里，无法感受到Alec肌肤的味道依然徘徊在他舌尖。

如果Alec没有找到他，没有眼睛里燃着火焰，没有脚步声透着勇敢，Magnus大概也不会那么做。他明白这一点，他会回家然后泡那个热水澡，让自己休息一分钟、一小时、一礼拜 - 直到他能再次面对世界。他会思考发生过的每一件事，然后断定一切都无法复原。他会回忆起打断Alec婚礼的那天，回忆起抬起头直视站在圣坛上的Alec，看他敢不敢让自己心碎。他意识到，追逐某些带有美好发展潜能的事物所需要的勇气，远比不上为了真实有形的目标而战来的多，而Magnus清楚地知道他将会失去什么。

他不像Alec，在他短暂的生命里，Alec被每一个理应照顾好他的人伤过心，但他还是在这里，再一次向Magnus敞开心扉。让Magnus与这个拥有一颗狮心和天使般魅力的迷人男孩坠入爱河甚至不是他的勇气，那简直是神力，一种不受他掌控的力量。宇宙终于对他说，这里 - 就在这里，有个人会对你好，会站在你身旁。

他怎么会以为Alec在阻碍他呢？

“我很抱歉。”Magnus开口时声音是很轻的，也许太轻 - Alec心满意足地快要睡着了，“嗯？”的一声听起来不像是对于Magnus的回复，更像是他听到Magnus说了什么却没听清内容。

“我很抱歉，”他重复道，感到怎么说都不够，“对于把你推开。”

“Magnus，”Alec说，他在Magnus的太阳穴上印下了一个可以说是恼火的亲吻，“你没有任何需要道歉的地方，没事的，一切都结束了。”

“它真的没有，”Magnus说，之前他也许被Alec目光里柔情蜜意勾走了神，还有他的嘴唇在小巷昏暗的灯光下更加甜美的亲吻，但他必须要说这个，“无论我有什么理由，那天我也不该和你说那些话。”

Alec睁开眼看向他，不像之前，他没有对Magnus的话一笑而过，仿佛Magnus没有做过应该后悔的事一般，他脸上的轻松消失了。

“你没有阻碍我，Alexander。你推动我向前，在我需要时你给我力量。我甚至还没开始说起你的安慰和 - 和接受，原谅。”Magnus停下，依然没能完全酝酿好想说的话。他感悟到这一切已经有一阵子了，但大声说出来又完全是另一回事。这么多年来的第一次 - 只不过并不是，Magnus意识到，这是有史以来的第一次，他同时得到了一切，这一切的正中心就是Alec，“你给我希望。”

Alec没和他争论，不过更多是尊重Magnus诉说的需求，而不是同意他的看法，因为他的表情里出现越来越多的怀疑。

Magnus从未说过这些吗？所有这一切都是每时每刻存在于他体内的事实，但Magnus渐渐开始明白，从他们一起开始这段难以置信、史无前例的冒险起，他总是在等待Alec迈出第一步。就连今晚，Magnus本可以在踏入派对的那一瞬间就去找寻他，他本可以守在入口处等Alec出现，抓住他带给自己的希望和幸福，永远不放手。

“我是认真的，”Magnus说，声音粗哑，“如果历经万难，像你一样优秀的人还能够存在。即使是出生在伊德里斯，在仇恨的包围下被抚养长大，放在其他任何人身上，也只能要求他们有一点基本的人性了。”

随之而来的寂静是沉重的，哪怕那并没有特别令人感到不适，还几乎有一丝和平的存在。

最终，Alec开口，“我不知道说什么好，谢谢你，我猜。”

“你 _猜_ 。”Magnus戏弄道。

“我是说，”Alec说，他翻过身直到完全仰躺，他的动作将被单拉下，停留在他胯骨的凸起处，“我不这么看我自己，不过显然 - 显然我很高兴你这样看我。”他扭捏地耸了耸肩，“所以就这样吧。”

“那么，我 _猜，_ 不客气。”

Alec笑了笑，不过当他开口时声音是严肃的，“但你知道 - 还有其他暗影猎人也不认同圣廷所做的一切，不只有Jace、Izzy和Clary，还有其他人。我们有盟友，Magnus，我的朋友Aline是其中之一。洛杉矶Blackthorn家族的一些人，还有卡萨布兰卡学院的——”

当Magnus意识到Alec在说什么的那瞬间，尽管Alec不是故意的，Magnus凑过去用一个吻打断了他。

“我确定他们会是非常出色的盟友，”Magnus说，“但他们都不是你，这一切都不会给我刚才说的话打折扣。”

Alec摇着头，“Magnus——”

“请不要试图反驳我，”Magnus温柔地说，“那会让我心碎的。”

Alec安静下来，在很长一段时间里他满足了Magnus的请求。

最终他说，“我爱你，谢谢你 - 为了你说的那些话，也为了你对我的爱。虽然有时候，爱我并不容易。”

想到Alec会有哪怕是一秒的时间认为他不是Magnus生命里最伟大的赐福之一，Magnus的心都因这个念头而作痛。

“那 - 那不是你需要感谢我的事，永远不。”伸手触摸到Alec的脸颊，让他转头面对自己，Magnus说，“爱你是世界上最容易的事，Alexander。复杂的是其它一切，但永远不是你。永远不要认为我爱你是一件困难的事。”

再一次，Magnus在Alec能开口前吻上他。Alec也许还不能完全相信他，但随着他回吻Magnus时的轻松、在他嘴下融化的样子 - Magnus心想，他们都有时间来想明白的。

 

-完.

**Author's Note:**

> http://lumberjackwannabe.lofter.com/


End file.
